AccidenTe
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Ichigo nunca se imagino que gracias a un accidente que tuvo rukia son su moto, iba a conocer a la chica ideal para él... no quería aceptarlo, pero de cierta forma le estaba agradecido a la pelinegra que tenía por amiga... Ichihime!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias: **Creo que ninguna en especial… solo aclarar como siempre que es un universo alterno… espero que les guste.

* * *

**Accidente.**

**Capitulo Único.**

Sí, por fin la tenía. Después de tanto desearla, de tanto añorarla, después de trabajar tanto y ahorrar cada yen que tenía en la mano… había juntado el dinero suficiente para comprar su anhelada moto.

Kurosaki Ichigo había logrado su objetivo- más anhelado- por el momento. No recordaba desde cuando le gustaban las motocicletas. Sólo sabía que desde que tenía uso de razón, había pedido una a su padre. Pero él se había negado, alegando que era muy peligroso que él- un fanático de la velocidad-, tuviera una motocicleta.

Después de mucho batallas y alegar, había llegado a un acuerdo con el hombre que tenía por padre. Si ahorraba el dinero suficiente- aproximadamente el sesenta por ciento de lo que valía una moto-, Isshin pondría lo que restaba.

Y lo había cumplido.

Tenía frente a él su amada moto, moto destinada a convertirse en su objeto más preciado. Objeto que guardaría celosamente, pensó mientras veía como sus amigos se acercaban lentamente hacía él, admirando la moto deportiva negra.

-Wow, así que por fin el capricho se hizo realidad, ¿no, Kurosaki?- ironizó Ishida mientras se acercaba en compañía de Chad, Rukia y Renji.

-Bien, no soy una seguidora de las motos- dijo Rukia mientras examinaba la moto y daba vueltas a su alrededor-. Pero a simple vista me parece una muy bonita.

-Ah- fue la respuesta despectiva de Ichigo.

-Me la vas a prestar- aseguro Rukia mientras veía a Ichigo fijamente a los ojos.

Y como se esperaba, esa afirmación causo un gran asombro y terror en Ichigo. Definitivamente le llegaría a prestar su moto a todos, menos a Rukia.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó exaltado, para falta de sorpresa por parte de Renji, Chad e Ishida, que conocían la razón del temor de Ichigo.

Un temor justificado.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, baka? Claro que me la vas a prestar- dijo mientras se acercaba al joven de pelo naranja con un completo aire amenazador.

-Claro que no, Rukia. Todos aquí conocemos tu problema con la velocidad y más aún tu problema con la conducción.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? Si te refieres a "eso", son insignificantes detalles- espetó Rukia tratando de olvidar esos insignificantes detalles de su vida. ¿A cualquiera le pasaban, que no?

Nadie quería meterse en una discusión entre Ichigo y Rukia, pero el que la mujer llamara insignificantes detalles a sus accidentes, era el colmo. Así que Renji decidió intervenir, no por que pretendiera ayudar a Ichigo, si no por que era divertido recordarle a Rukia que manejar no era lo suyo.

-¿Llamas insignificantes detalles el hecho de haber destrozado tres autos? Y eso sin contar el triciclo, la bicicleta, los patines, el patín del diablo con los que acabaste desde que comenzaste a caminar- se burlo Renji.

Todos comenzaron a reír y Rukia se enojo.

-¡Cállense!

Rukia quería alegar, pero debía confesar que se había quedado sin argumentos. Renji tenía razón, conducir aparatos no era lo suyo, pero eso no hacía que se le quitara la curiosidad por conducir la moto. Un día, tarde o temprano lo haría.

-

-

-Vamos Ichigo, no te cuesta nada prestármela- rezongo Rukia. Habían pasado seis meses desde que Ichigo había comprado su "maravillosa moto" y todavía no se la prestaba.

Ya la habían manejado, Chad, Renji y hasta Ishida, pero a ella siempre le decía que no. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Bueno Ichigo, creo que se la puedes prestar un momento- intervino Chad a favor de Rukia-. Puede que en este tiempo Rukia haya mejorado su conducción.

-¿Y quién me lo asegura?-pregunto Ichigo desesperado mientras se abrazaba a su moto, intentando protegerla de Rukia-. Tiene un pasado peligroso.

-El pasado, pasado está, quejica- dijo Rukia.

-No te la pienso prestar- exclamo Ichigo a pesar de que su convicción estaba decayendo.

Y todo fue en vano, por que después de una hora de argumentos y promesas por parte de Rukia, Ichigo acepto prestarle su moto con la condición de que estuvieran los dos en ella. Era mejor asegurarse.

Ichigo prendió la moto y se acerco a la banca donde estaban los cascos, separándose de la moto por unos instantes. Instantes en los que Rukia pensó aprovechar para probar la moto por su cuenta. No necesitaba una niñera para algo tan sencillo, ¿no?

Gran error.

Por que cuando coloco la mano sobre el acelerador de la moto, esta salio disparada hacia delante sin darle a ella la oportunidad de subirse y lo único que podía hacer era correr a lado de la moto mientras gritaba aterrorizada pidiendo ayuda.

Se puede decir que todos los hombres se quedaron sorprendidos ante la rapidez de los acontecimientos. Ichigo estaba pálido, imaginándose el final de su adorada moto. Después salio disparado detrás de Rukia, gritándole que soltara el manillar de la motocicleta para que esta dejara de andar. Después de unos pocos metros- alrededor de cinco en total-, Rukia logro entender lo que le pedía Ichigo y soltó el volante. La motocicleta paro en seco y callo del lado izquierdo mientras que Rukia lo hacía al derecho con el tibillo lastimado.

-¡No!- grito desgarradoramente Ichigo mientras se acercaba corriendo.

"Al menos ese baka se preocupa por mí", pensó Rukia mientras se tiraba al suelo preparada para dramatizar un poco. Chad, Renji e Ishida se acercaban corriendo también.

-¡Mi moto!-termino por decir Ichigo mientras se acercaba a la moto, en vez de auxiliar a Rukia.

¡Que gran amigo! Basta decir que Ishida, Renji y Chad se cayeron al suelo por la sorpresa, mientras que a Rukia se le comenzaban a hinchar las venas de puro coraje. ¿Pero que se creía ese tipo, para pensar que una moto era más importante que ella? Su amiga de toda la vida.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto una voz femenina, que se acercaba rápidamente a Rukia.

"Vaya al menos hay gente que se preocupa por las personas lastimadas". Ja, estúpida moto, ni loca la volvería a tocar. Aunque también es probable que Ichigo no iba a permitir que se acercara a ella de nuevo.

Bien ahora hay que agregar un nuevo "detalle insignificante" a la lista, pensó irritada.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar la voz de mujer.

Rukia se volvió hacia la joven que estaba a su lado y le tendió una sonrisa. Era una joven que parecía ser de su edad, de ojos grises grandes y expresivos. Su piel era muy blanca y lo que más le llamo la atención fue su largo cabello naranja. De color un poco más fuerte que el de Ichigo, pero no por ello hermoso. Si rostro era dulce y sonreía, una sonrisa que pedía ser correspondida con otra.

-Sí, creo que si- respondió Rukia. Trato de levantarse, pero inmediatamente se volvió a sentar frustrada. Le dolía mucho el tobillo.

-¿Te duele algo?- pregunto la pelinaranja mientras la observaba. Chad, Renji e Ishida se acercaron a las dos mujeres, para ver como se encontraba Rukia.

-El tobillo.

-Habrá que llamar a un medico. Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime- dijo la pelinaranja mientras sacaba su celular con clara intención de llamar a una ambulancia.

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo que se acercaba a ellos con su mato a lado, dijo:

-Hay que llamar a papá, el podrá ayudarnos.

Orihime se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, e Ichigo se sonrojo ante la tierna mirada de la joven que estaba frente a él. Era muy bonita, sus ojos hechizantes y su cabello de color similar al suyo.

-¡Aleja esa cosa de aquí!- gritó Rukia mientras señalaba la moto-. ¡Casi me mata y tú te preocupas más por esa cosa que por tu amiga!

-Debes aceptar que la culpa fue tuya, Rukia. Nosotros ya te habíamos advertido- dijo un Renji divertido mientras se inclinaba hacía ella.

Si las miradas matasen, Renji ya seria historia.

-Ohhh, ¿esa moto es tuya?-pregunto una ingenua Orihime mientras se acercaba a Ichigo.

-Sí- exclamó sorprendido el hombre.

-¡Es muy rápida! La vi pasar a mi lado cuando se lanzaba a unas carreritas con Kuchiki-san. Pero cuando la carrera se ponía emocionante, se detuvo de pronto- exclamo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

A todos se les escurrió una gota ante la imaginación de la joven. ¿Rukia y la adorada moto de Ichigo en una carrera? La idea daba risa.

-Sí, es muy rápida- decidió afirmar Ichigo después de unos momentos-. Creo que por eso la compre- agrego más en un murmullo para sí que para los demás. Pero Rukia lo escucho.

-Motoristas temerarios, la velocidad es lo primero- mascullo Rukia todavía en el suelo.

-¿Te gusta la velocidad? ¡A mi también! Mi hermano siempre me subía a su moto cuando era niña e iba rápido cuando se lo pedía. Es muy divertido.

Mientras todo se desarrollaba, Ishida decidió llamar al papá de Ichigo para que fuera por ellos. El señor era médico así que él podría revisar a Rukia.

En cuanto se entero de lo ocurrido, Isshin mando inmediatamente una ambulancia para ir a recoger a Rukia. Ichigo y Orihime habían entablado una interesante plática sobre motos, fútbol y comida.

Así que por propio ofrecimiento de Ichigo, Orihime los acompaño al hospital de la familia Kurosaki. Después de pasado el "susto", todos comenzaron a reír al recordar a Rukia saliendo disparada junto con la moto.

Cuando terminaron de platicar y después de la cena que les ofreció Yuzu, la hermana de Ichigo, se dieron cuenta de que ya había oscurecido. Por Chad, Renji e Ishida no había problema. Rukia iba a pasar la noche ahí, pero Ichigo no iba a permitir que Orihime se fuera sola a casa, así que se ofreció a acompañarla, para sorpresa de todos.

La pareja pelinaranja, fue la primera en salir, así que como buenos amigos, los demás se quedaron a cotillear sobre la actitud por demás caballerosa de Ichigo.

-Hoy todo el día se comporto de lo más amable con la joven-comentó Ishida mientras tocaba sus lentes.

-Le gusto, se los puedo apostar- confirmo Renji.

-¡Si, mi hijo ya es todo un hombre!- grito Isshin mientras corría y saltaba por toda la habitación-. ¿Ya escucharon Yuzu, Karin? Su hermano ya tiene novia.

Yuzu sonrió, y Karin simplemente le dio una patada antes de salir- ya que le estorbaba-. Definitivamente su padre no tenía remedio.

-

-

Fueron pasando los meses, y la relación entre Ichigo y Orihime se hacía más fuerte y aunque Ichigo seguía negando que sintiera algo por Orihime, su acciones hablaban por si mismas.

-¿Y como se conocieron?- pregunto Tatsuki Arisawa, amiga de Orihime a Ichigo.

Ese día habían decidido ir todos al parque de diversiones, y Orihime había invitado a su amiga Tatsuki para que conociera a Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad e Ishida. Y todos se habían caído muy bien.

-Gracias a la carrera que tuvo Kuchiki-san con la moto de Kurosaki-kun- respondió Orihime con una sonrisa. Hasta la fecha no había dejado de pensar que Rukia había sostenido una carrera con la moto.

Tatsuki se quedo sin habla ante el razonamiento de su amiga, así que decidió buscar una segunda opción. Y fue la misma Rukia quién se encargo de relatar todo el suceso.

-¿Así que tu moto quedo "casi destruida"?- pregunto después de reírse un rato solo de imaginarse la escena de Rukia gritando aterrada al lado de la moto e Ichigo persiguiéndola.

-Mi moto- suspiro Ichigo con tristeza-. Tres bollos e innumerables arañazos. No volvió a ser la misma.

-Ha pasado casi cuatro meses y de lo único que te acuerdas es de tres bollos y arañazos, quede coja casi una semana- se quejo Rukia, mientras todos reían.

Pasando l tema de lamota, había algo que interiormente preocupaba a Ichigo. Pesar de que lo negara con todas sus fuerzas, había algo que se guardaba. Su creciente cariño por Orihime. Casi amor por Orihime.

Era la joven más tierna que había conocido, y su sola presencia lo motivaba a ser diferente con ella, a tratarla mejor, dando por hecho que ella se merecía lo mejor. Era divertida, dulce y muy bonita. Lo veía a él por lo que era, no por lo que aparentaba, y eso le gustaba.

Y no podía aguantar más, necesitaba decirle a Orihime lo que sentía.

Nunca se habría imaginado ni en sus más locos suelos que un día le estaría agradecido a Rukia por haber abollado su moto. Bien, no se lo diría, se conformaría con el solo pensamiento.

Así después de meditarlo por las noches, había llegado a la conclusión de que ese día había llegado. Así que propuso que como último juego, fueran a la noria.

Y él subiría con Orihime.

Y de esa forma, trataría de declararle sus sentimientos a Orihime.

Después de pasear por casi todas las atracciones; desde los carritos chocones hasta la montaña rusa se dirigieron a la noria. Todos se divirtieron, sobre todo Rukia ya que en los carritos chocones, podía chocar con cualquiera- perdón la redundancia-, sin tener que preocuparse por las consecuencias.

Justo cuando la noche sobre Karakura, los jóvenes llegaron a la noria, que sería el último juego. Se subieron primero Renji y Rukia, después Ishida y Chad, y por ultimo Ichigo y Orihime. Tatsuki se abstuvo de subir ya que su estomago no había quedado en buen estado después del último juego, y para evitar accidentes- llámese también vomitar-, prefirió quedarse sobre piso firme.

Cuando el juego se puso en funcionamiento, Ichigo se acerco a Orihime, tomo sus manos con ternura, y se decidió a hablar.

-Inoue.. yo.. yo quisiera decirte algo- logro formar Ichigo, un tanto nervioso.

Está bien, muy nervioso.

-¿Te sucede algo, Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto Orihime con voz tierna mientras miraba el rostro sonrojado de Ichigo-. Oh, ¡estas enfermo! Tienes la cara roja.

E inmediatamente, Inoue le se acerco todavía más a Ichigo y le toco la frente con su mano tratando de descubrir si tenía fiebre. Y aunque Ichigo no estuviera enfermo y mucho menos tuviera fiebre, se sonrojo todavía más.

-No.. no es nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto de nuevo inocentemente-. ¿Es que le tienes miedo a las alturas? A lo mejor estas sufriendo una hiperventilación y…

-No, tampoco es eso- aseguro Ichigo -. Es algo que me cuesta trabajo decir, pero… es muy importante.

-Te escucho.

-Inoue yo…yo quiero… Esto es difícil de decir- suspiró-. Desde el primer momento que te vi, me pareciste una chica especial. Diferente a las demás. Y eso me cautivo. Creo que tu inocencia es lo que mas me gusta…

Mientras Kurosaki trataba de expresarle sus sentimientos a Inoue, la pelinaranja se iba sonrojando. La verdad es que a ella le gustaba mucho Ichigo, y no sabía muy bien como comportarse.

-El caso es que tu… tu me gustas, Inoue.

-Ku… Kurosaki-kun- murmuro la chica sonrojada y sin poder creerse las palabras que habían salido de la boca del chico de sus sueños.

-Y comprendo que tu no sientas lo mismo que yo- se apresuro a decir el joven. Ya había dicho lo que sentía y ahora se encargaría de que Inoue no pensara que tenía que corresponder a fuerzas lo que él sentía por ella-. De hecho no espero que tu sientas lo mismo- termino por murmurar-. Sólo quería decírtelo.

-Kurosaki, yo… yo… Yo siento lo mismo por ti- dijo por fin Orihime con una sonrisa.

Ichigo al principio pensó que se trataba de una completa broma por parte de ka joven, pero inmediatamente recordó que se trataba de Orihime, ella nunca se atrevería a bromear con algo así.

-¿De… de verdad?- pregunto Ichigo con los ojos brillantes ante la idea de que Orihime sintiera algo especial por él.

-Sí… al principio pensé que tenías una cara graciosa- dijo la chica en voz baja-. Pero después, las cosas fueron cambiando, me gusta tu carácter y como estás dispuesto a ayudar siempre a tus amigos.

Ichigo no dijo más, se acerco a ella, lentamente con sola una idea en lamente. Una idea que rondaba por su mente desde hace tiempo. Un deseo que había mantenido oculto en lo más profundo.

Compartir un beso con Inoue Orihime, la chica que le quitaba el sueño todos los días desde que se conocieron.

Y así fue, lentamente los dos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se tocaron suavemente. Compartiendo el primer beso entre la pareja recién formada. Por que para algunas cosas, no hacen falta las palabras. Después de un tiempo, se separaron y se fundieron en un dulce abrazo.

-Kurosa…- empezaba a decir Orihime pero fue interrumpida por un dedo de Ichigo que se poso en sus labios, interrumpiéndola en lo que iba a decir.

-Ichigo… ahora soy Ichigo, Orihime- dijo en un susurro.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también. Como no te lo imaginas- dijo mientras cerraba más su abrazo en torno a la joven.

Se quedaron en silencio los dos, observando las tenues estrellas que comenzaban a verse en el cielo. Hasta que Ichigo dijo:

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que le iba a estar agradecida a Rukia por haber tenido "una carrera" con mi moto- comento con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Fue una carrera muy divertida, Ichigo. Kuchiki-san no dejaba de gritar emocionada- comento Orihime feliz-. ¿Crees que pueda convencerla de que corra una vez más?

A Ichigo se le escurrió una gota de sudor. Si era cierto que Rukia grito mucho en aquella ocasión, pero no fue necesariamente un grito de alegría.

-No creo que lo logres, Hime. Desde ese día Rukia no se acerca a ninguna moto, ni siquiera a un ciclomotor- dijo verdaderamente divertido, por el nuevo temor que Rukia había descubierto por las motos.

"Lo bueno, es que nadie vio mi declaración", pensó aliviado Ichigo.

-

-

-¿Entonces grabaste todo?- le pregunto Rukia a Renji que portaba una cámara de video.

-Sí- dijo el pelirrojo mientras apagaba la cámara-. No tiene audio, pero las imágenes hablan por si mismas.

-Ichigo nos va a querer matar cuando descubra que grabamos toda su declaración- se rió a su vez la pelinegra mientras se sentaba por fin.

Habían tenido suerte que su cabina quedaba justamente enfrente de la que se encontraban Ichigo y Orihime. Por lo tanto, con una cámara con zoom, habían podido grabar todo.

-Pero va a ser divertido, después de tolerar como se burla de mí por mi fobia a las motos, yo necesito algo de material para hacer lo mismo.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!! Bien se que a lo mejor no fue el fic mas romántico, o el mas largo o el mas expresivo… pero no se, me pareció divertida la idea jeje.. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también un poquito!!! Todo sea para que en este fandom haya más Ichihime!!!_

_Gracias a todos por leer y mas aún para los que dejen un review… ya sea diciéndome que les gusto o para aventarme tomatazos!!!_

_**Sayounara!!**_


End file.
